Gas turbine engines typically include one or more rotor shafts that transfer power and rotary motion from a turbine section to a compressor section and fan section. The rotor shafts are supported within an engine static structure, which is typically constructed of modules with individual case sections which are joined together at bolted flanges. The flanges form a joint capable of withstanding the variety of loads transmitted through the engine static structure. An ongoing issue for gas turbine engines is the ease and speed at which certain components in such engines can be serviced.
In a typical gas turbine engine, a front case section includes a central body support, or a front center body, which integrally extends to a bearing package. To suppress torsional loads and other vibrations within the engine, a flex support is fastened between the front center body and the geared architecture using a plurality of bolts. However, accessing the bolt pattern for the purposes of assembly or disassembly is difficult due to the proximity of neighboring components within the case section.
Although axially extending the position of the bolt pattern may provide better accessibility thereto, this necessitates multiple scallops to be formed within the flex support through which service tubes may be extended and attached to the oil manifold of the geared architecture. Such scallops, however, result in undesirable stress distribution within the flex support.
The present disclosure is directed at addressing one or more of the deficiencies set forth above.